La lettre de trop
by Gryf Rougelame
Summary: [Mahyfanvert] Un petit OS écrit totalement à l'arrache dans la folie la plus terrible


_Hello bande de gens ! Me revoilà cette fois-ci pour un OS complètement improvisé. Il faut dire que le dernier OS de Myfanwi m'a... détruit le cerveau. Oui, je crois que c'est le bon terme. Je précise que je n'ai presque pas réfléchit pour faire cet OS complètement barge (bien qu'il fasse plus de 6 pages...). J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même et par mesure de sécurité, veuillez déposer votre cerveau avant d'entamer votre lecture._

PS : Je précise que je n'ai absolument rien contre les personnes citées dans cet OS ni contre ce qu'elles ont pu écrire, ça me faisait juste ultra marrer d'écrire cette chose en "représailles". Disons que une petite vengeance. On va appeler ça... une vengeounette #Virilité

* * *

 **La lettre de trop**

« Les deux se regardaient, émus. Chacun pensait que ce moment ne pouvait jamais arriver. L'un pensait « Non, c'est impossible. C'est un adulte qui a déjà une vie » tandis que l'autre refoulait en lui ses émotions « Non, c'est impossible. C'est un ado qui a déjà une copine ». Et pourtant, ils se retrouvaient là, dans cette pièce étroite, l'un contre l'autre en totale intimité. Les lèvres de Mahyar et Gryf se rapprochèrent alors, enfin libérées de toute peur. »

Myfanwi était presque en train de se rouler par terre tant elle était fière d'elle. Ses mains frappaient le clavier avec une vitesse rarement égalée, elle avait si hâte de finir ce nouveau Mahyaryf et de voir la PLS prochaine et prévisible de Gryf devant son nouveau « cadeau » ! Depuis qu'elle avait découvert le monde merveilleux et totalement fou des fanfictions, elle avait écrit et inventé de nombreux ships improbable et totalement nocifs pour la santé mentale de ses vict… de ses lecteurs. Mais elle doit avouer que l'invention des Mahyaryf fait désormais partie de ses plus beaux moyens de torture. Elle prenait un soin particulier à ce que le jeune familier finisse toujours dans ces écrits par se retrouver d'une manière ou d'une autre avec les dreadlocks de son Maître dans la bouche. C'était une petite tradition qu'elle avait prise dès le début qui était devenue indispensable à son plaisir de folle.

Mais là où Internet resplendissait dans toute sa beauté, c'est que d'autres l'avaient suivie. Des filles. Comme par hasard. Des Mahyaryfs avaient commencé à poper un peu partout sur Twitter. Principalement des écrits mais pas uniquement. On aurait presque pu faire un diaporama de tout cela et s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, popcorns à la main, en regardant les Positions Latérales de Gryf que cela entraînait.

Ça y est. Elle avait fini son œuvre sortie tout droit des enfers. Un sourire énorme envahit le visage de Myfanwi tandis qu'elle ouvrit l'onglet de la fanbase. Il ne restait plus qu'à sauvegarder son texte et à contempler le résult… Bzzz… Schlack ! Soudainement, son ordinateur émis une longue plainte et s'éteignit d'un seul coup, rendant son dernier souffle. Myfanwi écarquilla les yeux. Son texte. Elle n'avait pas sauvegardé le Mahyaryf ! Mais elle n'eut pas longtemps à réfléchir avant que les lumières de la maison se coupent instantanément et simultanément. Elle se leva, bien décidée à comprendre ce que se passait.

Elle sortit de la pièce, entrant dans le salon désert avant de constater la brume formée par sa respiration et la température anormalement basse. Le chauffage de la maison avait était coupé. Un horrible doute commença alors à envahir son esprit. Elle tenta d'allumer la télévision. Rien. La radio. Rien. Le téléphone. Rien. Elle lâcha un « Merde ! », ne sachant que faire. La porte de la maison était bloquée et les clés avaient mystérieusement disparu. La peur commença à lui serrer le ventre alors qu'elle n'entendit qu'un murmure étrange à son oreille « _Tcha tcha tcha tcha..._ » avant de sentir quelque chose de contondant dans sa nuque. Et de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Bien loin de là, une autre fille vivait tout simplement. Il faisait beau, les oiseaux chantaient, les petites filles (pas si petites de ça) écrivaient des fanfictions yaoi. Tout était bien, on pouvait presque mettre la composition du _Printemps_ de Vivaldi en fond que cela passerait sans problème. Elle aussi, derrière son ordinateur était partisane du Mahyaryf, bien qu'elle était loin de lui devoir sa notoriété si particulière.

Elle n'était pas très présente sur les réseaux sociaux mais partout, on connaissait son nom, on savait qu'elle était lue par Mahyar. Et surtout, on savait de quoi elle était capable. Bien d'autres avant elle parmi la fanbase avaient déjà écrits sur bien des couples improbables mais elle avait été la première à _oser aller jusqu'au bout_. D'abord avec Mahyar et Bob. Puis avec Mahyar et Gryf. Désormais, la simple mention de son nom suffisait à mettre ce dernier dans un état de terreur absolue. C'était délicieux. Mais cet idiot ne comprenait que bien trop tard que ses vaines tentatives pour garder ce qui lui restait de dignité ne faisaient qu'alimenter l'inspiration de ceux (celles?) qui prenaient un malin plaisir à la malmener puis à la détruire.

Elle finit son poème, recula son visage de son écran et s'affaissa au fond de sa chaise. Elle rit toute seule dans ses pensées. Les gens avaient raison. Elle était un diable avec un joli sourire, un de ceux-là qui vous font croire à leur innocence pour mieux se délecter de votre âme quand vous êtes le plus vulnérable. C'était parfait. Elle pris bien soin de sauvegarder son labeur mais décida d'aller se chercher un bon jus de fruits histoire de se détendre un peu.

Elle se leva et poussa avec tranquillité la poignée de sa porte. Mais celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle fronça les sourcils et força un peu plus sur cette porte dissidente. Mais elle ne bougea toujours pas. Elle était sur le point de vérifier le verrou de la porte quand le volet de sa fenêtre se ferma brusquement avec fracas derrière elle. Par réflexe, elle se retourna presque dans un sursaut. Il faisait froid tout à coup. Sa respiration devint buée tandis que le silence pourtant habituel de cette pièce était de plus en plus pesant. Avec la plus grande des prudences, elle avança vers le centre de la pièce, regardant partout autour d'elle. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas. Tout semblait normal mais lorsqu'elle atteint le centre de la pièce une voix d'outre-tombe envahit le cœur de la pièce ainsi que celui de la jeune fille.

« _Tu_ _semblais si innocente_ _pourtant... »_

Alors que la voix résonnait encore à travers les murs sombres de la chambre, quelque chose d'étrange et de froid se planta dans son épaule. La jeune fille tourna la tête et retira ce petit objet coincé dans sa peau. Elle n'eut que le temps de voir dans sa main une petite fléchette avec en son bout une seringue puis sombra soudainement dans le pays des rêves.

2h22 du matin. N'importe qui de censé trouverait que c'était loin d'être un horaire de travail convenable. Mais Mahyar avait une toute autre vision du mot « censé ».Cela faisait au moins deux bonnes heures qu'il pianotait sur son clavier bruyant, ignorant les messages d'un Sheol le harcelant pour avoir son live Pendragon. Peut-être plus, il ne savait plus, il ne comptait plus. Et c'était bien ainsi. Son précieux thermos continuait de faire pioupiou, son Internet était optimal et son café était présent, rien ne pouvait entacher son plaisir en cet instant.

Rien sauf ce bruit plus que suspect parvenant tel un parasite jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il se leva d'un bond, presque par réflexe, mais renversa malencontreusement sa tasse de café sur son jean. Cela ne le brûla pas mais il lâcha un gros juron iranien entre ses dents. Qu'importe ce qui était responsable de cet immonde sacrilège, il allait le payer très cher. Toujours agacé, il se dirigea vers la source du bruit maudit, l'entrée. Mais il avait beau regarder partout autour de lui, fouillant le moindre centimètre carré de matière qui constituait son appartement, rien ne semblait différer de l'ordinaire.

Tous ses sens lui indiquaient qu'il ne courrait aucun danger mais il n'était pas dupe. Jamais son café ne serait tombé ainsi s'il n'y avait rien aux alentours. Il attrapa le premier ustensile qui lui tombait sous la main (à savoir un rouleau à pâtisserie) et comptait bien l'abattre sur cette chose qui commençait doucement à jouer avec ses nerfs. Il ré-inspecta toutes les pièces, tournant sa tête dans tous les sens, ce qui avait pour principal effet de lui fouetter le visage avec ses propres dreadlocks. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner, se trouvant très idiot, une main vint brusquement dans son dos le saisir au niveau du cou tandis qu'une autre abattait sur sa bouche un chiffon imbibé d'une odeur étrange. Il bascula en arrière suite au choc mais au lieu de tomber à terre, il fut rattraper par ces mêmes mains qui l'avaient fait tomber. Des mains recouvertes de mitaines de cuir si petites et si fines qu'on pouvait se demander comment elles arrivaient à soutenir le poids d'un homme musclé en pleine force de l'âge. Mais Mahyar ne connaissait que trop bien ces mains frêles. Il n'eut à peine le temps de penser « _Il a osé... »_ avant de tomber dans les bras… de Morphée, cette fois-ci.

Sa tête lui faisait mal. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est ce qui la réveilla. Myfanwi se leva, massant la belle bosse à l'arrière de son crâne en ne constatant pas tout de suite où elle se trouvait. On ne pouvait faire une salle plus blanche. Les murs et le sol immaculés, la lumière aveuglante issue des projecteurs accrochés en haut des murs, tout ceci lui donnait presque envie de vomir et sa blessure n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il n'y avait aucune porte ni aucune fenêtre mais on pouvait voir en haut du mur, à une vingtaine de mètres, une espèce d'étage, comme si elle se trouvait dans un sous-sol, une « cuve » absolument blanche. Une seule chose donnait de la couleur au décor. Deux corps inanimés, comme elle devait sans doute l'être quelques minutes plus tôt, disposés d'une manière absolument pipou et adorable.

De toute évidence, il ne servait à rien de tenter une évasion miraculeuse ainsi la maman de la fanbase préféra se rapprocher des deux inconscients, voulant absolument découvrir l'identité de ses compagnons d'infortune. Effrayée, elle découvrit une jeune femme de petite taille et surtout un visage qu'elle avait vu maintes et maintes fois mais qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir dans de telles circonstances. Mahyar semblait complètement shooté dans son inconscience alors que Myfanwi tentait tant bien que mal de le relever dans une posture à peu près assise. La tâche était plus qu'ardue, c'est qu'il pesait son poids, l'animal !

Bon. Visiblement, la méthode douce ne fonctionnait pas, le corps de Mahyar ne bougeait presque pas. Il était temps de revenir aux bonnes vieilles habitudes. Myfanwi détacha un élastique rose qui retenait une des dreads du Maître des dés, le tira au maximum et le fit claquer avec violence sur la joue toute lisse de l'iranien. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut en poussant un cri de douleur et la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage absolument satisfait de Myfanwi penchée sur lui.

« Ah ! Mais tu es complètement folle !

\- Bah quoi ? J'allais pas te regarder comme ça indéfiniment !

\- Oui mais...c'est douloureux, répondit le Maître du Jeu en se massant la joue

\- À part ça, tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait tous ici ?

\- Absolument pas. Aux dernières nouvelles, j'étais _tranquillement_ chez moi en train de siroter mon café... »

Myfanwi haussa les sourcils et posa sur regard sur le genoux du MJ. À en juger par la tâche de café que son jean arborait, il était évident que la précieuse boisson n'avait pas fini comme prévu dans son palais soyeux. Tout en spéculant sur mille et une théories sur la manière dont ils avaient pu arriver ici, ils réveillèrent la jeune femme encore endormie. À la vue de son visage, Mahyar blêmit. Il connaissait cette fille et à en juger par leur présence à tous les trois dans cette pièce blanche, un terrible scénario commença à se dessiner dans sa tête.

« Allez, réveille-toi. Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi !

\- « Maillefaneoui », doucement, voyons.

\- Tu veux qu'elle se réveille, cette Belle au Bois Dormant, oui ou non ?

\- C'est pas la peine de la secouer dans tous les sens, soupira l'iranien

\- Pff, t'es pas drôle, bouda Myfanwi »

La jeune femme se réveilla finalement, encore un peu dans les vapes.

« Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- C'est qu'on se demande tous, lui répondit le MJ avec un sourire à peu près réconfortant

\- Mahyar ?! Mais qu'est-ce que…, lâcha-t-elle en fixant le jean sali de son interlocuteur

\- Oui oui, je sais.

\- Bon. Maintenant que nous sommes tous ici dans cette merde, qui es-tu, toi ? demanda Myfanwi à l'autre femme de la pièce

\- Euh… Personne. Absolument personne…

\- C'est le Lapin Vert, répondit Mahyar avec le plus grand calme du monde

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- … Oh… lâcha finalement Myfanwi, un grand sourire se dessinant sur son visage »

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter davantage. Les lumières aveuglantes s'éteignirent d'un seul coup, comme pour le début d'un spectacle de théâtre. Une petite silhouette se dessina alors à l'étage du dessus tandis qu'une voix digne d'un présentateur télé résonna partout autour d'eux.

« Ladies and gentlemen… enfin gentleman… Bienvenue au plus bel endroit du monde. J'espère que vous êtes prêts pour le plus grand spectacle vivant de tous les temps. Car ce soir, mesdames et messieurs, vous voilà désormais _acteurs_ de ce spectacle absolument sublime. »

Les trois compagnons se dévisagèrent. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce sketch ? Un claquement de doigts se fit alors entendre et les lumières se rallumèrent aussitôt. Les pires soupçons de Mahyar se confirmaient, c'était à prévoir.

Gryf se tenait fièrement en hauteur, un sourire mesquin sur son visage. De là-haut, il semblait encore plus petit qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Je suis heureux de vous voir tous les trois ici, dit-il finalement d'un ton enjoué

\- Et bien… je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment réciproque, lâche Myfanwi

\- Ah ah. Tu ne diras pas ça dans quelques instants »

L'adolescent fit alors une chose encore plus étrange que la situation actuelle. Sans crier gare, il bougea ses bras et ses jambes dans une espèce de danse qui ne ressemblait à rien pour finalement prendre une pose à la Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Les deux filles pouffèrent le pus discrètement qu'elle le purent mais se turent en voyant soudain apparaître dans le dos du garçon une silhouette translucide copiant parfaitement sa position.

« Regardez ! C'est… un Stand ! »

En effet, l'otage avait parfaitement raison. Et tandis que le Stand de Gryf commençait à prendre une couleur rouge et noire, une plume et un épais carnet apparurent soudainement dans les mains de l'apprenti auteur. Il rapprocha la plume du papier et laissa une goutte d'encre y tomber, aussi noire que les yeux de l'iranien.

« Vous savez, ce qui est vachement bien quand on est auteur… c'est qu'on a les pleins pouvoirs sur nos personnages. »

À ces mots, il écrivit une courte phrase dans le carnet ésotérique alors qu'au même moment, le corps de Myfanwi se retrouva comme manipulé avant de se jeter sur le Maître du Jeu, pris par surprise, et l'embrassa fougueusement avec passion. Le rose monta aux joues de l'homme tandis que le Lapin Vert plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, visiblement très surprise et que Myfanwi recula telle une poupée tirée par un fil.

« Euh… Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? gronda Mahyar à l'intention de la jeune fille

\- Et bien… j'aimerai beaucoup le savoir moi aussi, répondit Myfanwi, complètement choquée de se qui venait de se passer

\- Ah ah ah ah ah ah ! »

Le rire de Gryf résonna à travers les murs et à travers leurs âmes. Ils avaient joué avec sa santé mentale ? Très bien, dans ce cas, il jouerait ce soir avec leur santé physique. Cela tombait extrêmement bien, il adorait les spectacles de marionnettes.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, le Stand de Gryf se déchaîna. Avec une vitesse digne de Ken le Survivant, celui-ci fit passa sa plume sur le papier avec une vitesse telle qu'il était impossible de discerner ses mouvements. Dans un cri de stupeur, les trois otages perdirent complètement le contrôle de leur corps, désormais totalement soumis à la volonté de l'adolescent fou. À travers ses rires perçants, le Lapin Vert tentait d'imiter avec une précision étonnante le cri et les mouvements d'une autruche tandis que Myfanwi mâchouillait avec entrain les dreadlocks aux chouchous roses de Mahyar alors que ce dernier était parti dans une danse des casque absolument frénétique et passionnée.

La terreur se lisait sur le visage des trois auteurs alors que leurs corps leur échappaient totalement, comme contrôlés par les fils invisibles. Puis, alors qu'il transpirait à grandes gouttes, le Maître du Jeu (ou du moins son enveloppe corporelle) stoppa sa danse et déchira avec force son T-shirt de Dark Vador avant de faire tournoyer au dessus de sa tête ce qu'il en restait. En poussant un cri digne de Tarzan, le corps du Lapin Vert se précipita vers lui, les mains en avant, prêtes à agripper de n'importe quelle manière la crinière soyeuse de l'iranien. Ce dernier se retourna vers la jeune femme et vociféra un « BANZAÏ ! » dans se direction avant de se jeter tel un spartiate dans la « bataille » et de gifler la joue du Lapin Vert à l'aide de son T-shirt tandis que Myfanwi l'encourageait telle une pompom-girl en effectuant une danse des algues de toute beauté.

« Gr… Gryf ! Arrête, je t'en supplie ! cria la maman de la fanbase à bout de souffle

\- Vous voulez que j'arrête ? Vous allez que _j'arrête_? Ah ah ah ah ah ah ! »

La folie déchira le visage du garçon qui riait aux éclats devant les pauvres âmes en peine dans sa cours de récréation personnelle. Puis sans crier gare, il leva sa plume au dessus de sa tête tel le Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion se préparant à frapper de son Antarès.

« Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça… Pyramide humaine ! beugla le jeune fou, poignardant son carnet d'encre »

Le sortilège lâcha alors subitement Myfanwi, le Lapin Vert et Mahyar qui s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Ce dernier, en voyant le beau bleu sur la joue du Lapin Vert, s'empressa de s'excuser. Mais avant qu'ils purent reprendre leur souffle, leurs corps n'en firent à nouveau qu'à leur tête avec Gryf à la leur. Dans un cri de stupeur étouffé, Myfanwi s'accroupit, les mains et les bras pliés comme si elle tentait d'imiter une position de yoga particulièrement étrange. Le corps du Lapin Vert se leva aussi brutalement et elle se mit à escalader sa compagne d'infortune, se mettant debout sur ses épaules, les bras collés et tendus au maximum au dessus de sa tête tel un poteau de bois. Mahyar fut le dernier à monter. Le visage de Myfanwi devint de plus en plus rouge suite au poids qu'elle portait littéralement sur ses épaules et le Lapin Vert blêmit en voyant le corps de Mahyar se mettre en équilibre sur ses mains.

Le Maître du Jeu n'avait aucun contrôle de son corps, comme les autres. Sa main gauche tendue vers l'avant, sa droite vers l'arrière et la jambe droite formant un U derrière, il ressemblait à une magnifique danseuse-étoile. Gryf s'assit, contemplant son œuvre. La pyramide chancelait et Myfanwi était à présent aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Et maintenant… Clémentine ! »

Mahyar écarquilla les yeux. Dans sa main gauche tendue, une clémentine juteuse mais hors de portée apparut tout à coup. La pyramide était désormais complète.

« C'est bon Gryf, tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Ah. Ah. Ah. Tu peux nous lâcher maintenant ? demanda d'un ton sarcastique l'homme aux yeux noirs

\- En effet, j'ai finit de jouer avec vous... »

Un sourire de soulagement envahi le visage des trois otages Enfin, c'était fini ! Gryf saisit sa plume, saisit son carnet et… les lâcha dans le vide. Les deux objets chutèrent et tombèrent avec fracas sur le sol à une dizaine de mètres des trois amis complètement paralysés. Gryf leur fit alors le sourire le plus innocent qu'il put avant de se retourner et de disparaître, laissant ses otages à leur sort.


End file.
